Field of the Invention
The invention is a delivery unit for delivering fuel from a fuel container to an internal combustion engine, having a fuel pump arranged in a splash pot, a fuel filter arranged downstream of the fuel pump, and a pressure control valve arranged in the splash pot.
Delivery units of this type are known. It is known to arrange pressure control valves in the splash pot after the fuel filter. Valves of this type maintain the pressure in the inflow line when the fuel pump is switched off, in order, in the case of a subsequent start, to deliver fuel at nominal pressure in as short a time as possible via the inflow line to the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle.